The Lightning's Lament
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: They betrayed him when he needed them the most and now, the price is paid.


**_Yo! Sorry for not updating The Invalid Sky. I had been stuck in an author's block and will take a while to put it aside. It had been a while since I was in the mode to write KHR fic so there might be some error in this._**

**_Unbeta'ed _**

**_Oneshot probably._**

_'__So young, so small, so easily breakable'_

The wavy haired young man thought as he stared at the brunette in front of him with torrents of raging emotions. Shock, longing, pain, and regret overwhelmed all the other emotion that filled him.

_'__Those eyes, so open, so honest, and so trustful…"_

With shaky hands, he reached out to touch the teenager, to immerse himself with those wide pools of warm molten honey. His fingers was only a hair breath away from caressing the soft cheeks when his hands froze, his will faltering and the fear of his blood stained hands touching this innocent child may corrupt him made him drop the numb appendages.

"A-are you okay?"

The familiar yet different voice brought his attention back to the brunette. That voice, he could and would remember it anywhere and anytime. It was the same voice that always lulled him to sleep with beautiful hums every time nightmare strikes him.

He stiffened when a small hand land on his shoulder, fearing his very being may corrupt the brunette but when he saw the genuine worry in those achingly familiar orbs, he couldn't find it in himself to resist.

"A-are you in pain-Do you want me to call the hospital? I-I…..Do you need anything?"

Lambo felt his throat tightens and his eyes prickle with hot liquid when he heard more and more of the concerned voice. His heart ached; a painful throbbing that made a certain Cloud's hit felt like a mere tap on his wrist.

The emptiness and longing that was felt by him and all the other Guardians when they had lost their Sky for eternity began to rear its ugly head; growing more and more unbearable at every passing moment that it suffocate him.

"Mister? Can you hear me?"

He heard the boy ask and another hand gently tapped his cheek. The Lightning Guardian remembered the same gentle hand ruffling his hair affectionately and a warm smile directed to him by the same but slightly older looking brunette.

The warmth from the brunette's hand made his hesitation crumble away when it registered in his numb brain. He wrapped his arms around the teenager, enveloping him into a desperate bone crushing hug and pulled him down onto his laps.

Lambo buried his nose into the soft gravity defying hair, not minding the strands tickling his face. It felt surreal. All of this felt so surreal to him. He can't believe he can smell this scent again, the familiar strawberry and citrus scent that could only belong to one person. He took in a deep breath, forever imprinting the scent into his soul and he held him closer, trying to feel the warmth the fragile body held, the same body that was pressed close to him when he was at the edge of his sanity.

He felt the boy struggle in his arms but he ignored the futile attempt, he couldn't release him, not yet, not when he only have a few more minutes left to indulge himself with his brother's presence, even if it is his past self.

"Please…just a few more moments…I-I need this…."

He spoke softly and felt really grateful when the struggle ceased because the dam of pent up tears of grieve he had been holding back for all those lifeless years began to fall one by one in crystal clear droplets. He could care less if he looked like the crybaby he was renowned as during his childhood, his brother is more important and he is the only one who could reduce him to this vulnerable state without even trying or meaning to.

A hesitant hand was placed on his hair and the slender fingers began to card through his messy hair. Oh how much he missed that simple gesture, a gesture that made his heart well up with grieve and pain until it felt like it would burst. He wholeheartedly wished he could see the sincere and loving smile that was solely directed to him, but that remains an impossible wish.

"I-I'm sorry… all of us are sorry …. please… we don't meant to….. please… Tsu-nii….. I-I…. don't leave us….. Even that pineapple and skylark… needs you….. You're our sky Tsu-nii…. Please, don't give up on us…"

Lambo begged for all it worth, crying pitifully on the confused brunette's shoulder. Fear sank its venomous fangs when he felt the distinctly familiar tugging at his navel. It could only meant one thing, his time in this era had ended.

**_No, no NO, NO, NO, DON'T!_**

He desperately clung onto the disappearing body in his arms but it continues to slip through his grasp. The world around him warped and twisted, the space mashing against each other as he was pulled back to his time and he shouted the single name of the person who was his brother in all but blood.

**"****TSUNA!"**

Lambo fall limply in the middle of the once grand Vongola mansion, which now lay in rubble after the Sky's demise. The piercing smell of old blood drove him mad and he howled, a heart breaking sound that resonated inside the broken ruin, disturbing the lingering ghosts of the past.

Again, he had lost Tsuna again…. And he will never be able to hear his voice, his cheerful laugh and soothing hymns, or feel his gentle hands ruffling his hair ever again because this world Tsuna is gone and all of it was their own fault. They had pushed him over the corner when he needed them the most; they had abandoned him during his time of weakness and vulnerability due to their own blinded fear and hate. Their foolish mistake that had made the once loving Sky fall to his own demise while regretting something that was never his mistake in the first place.

They were afraid of him when they first saw his hands stained with deep red. Despite knowing the truth behind his action, they couldn't accept it; they couldn't believe that their kind and compassionate boss/friend/brother could take away a life. They had distanced themselves away from him when he needed their assurance and comfort the most during his time of instability, when he questioned his own humanity.

They are ungrateful monsters, Tsuna had never blamed them when they killed, and he was always there by their sides every time they killed someone, giving those comforts and assurance that they are not turning into a heartless monster. And when it was Tsuna who killed for the first time, they turned their back to him, ignoring his tortured plea when they were supposed to help him going through his first kill.

When they realized their mistakes, it was already too late. Tsuna had sacrificed himself to the Millefiore army so that everyone could escape, he stood tall and proud as he battled against thousands of men alone, preventing them from going after his fleeing and injured famiglia.

None of the Guardians were there because they were halfway through the globe, doing their self-proclaimed mission so that they could be as far away from him as possible. When they had returned to what remained of the headquarter, they had gotten the biggest shock of their life.

Tsuna is gone, forever, and all of it was their fault.

Reborn and the rest of the Alliance were there, face grave and hostile.

_"__Are you happy now?"_

Reborn had asked them, voice cold and bitter. His eyes held murderous intent that was potent that it was suffocating them.

_"__Tsuna died to protect your ungrateful ass. Are you happy now that he is gone? The monster that you made him become is gone, why don't you rejoice?"_

They were saved from getting beaten an inch away from death because of Tsuna's last wish. He never blamed them; in fact, he still loved them and had requested the others to not harm them upon his death in Reborn's arms. He had left each of them a letter and an early birthday gift. They had all read it and broke down; even Kyoya and Mukuro had shed tears from reading the letter and opening the wrapped present.

All seven of them were prohibited to attend hid funeral as a punishment for their action and was banned from visiting his grave, which surprisingly placed in the middle of the Varia headquarter upon Xanxus's demand.

Their foolish mistake ended the life of a great man and now all of them are paying the price; living a life filled with the memories they knew would never happen ever again and grieve because their light is gone, they had snuffed him out of fear he would harm them.

Lambo reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a silver pendant with emerald lightning. He caressed the lightning gem tenderly with his thumb and inserted his Flame into it. He heard the lock click and the gears turning before the pendant slowly opened, playing one of Tsuna's hymns that was his favorite. Inside the pendant was the picture of the two of them twenty years ago while the last one was taken 5 years ago, a month before it all started.

The Lightning guardian stared at the smiling face of Tsuna with tearful emerald eyes.

"Is this the retribution for our sin?" He whispered hollowly, caressing Tsuna's face almost delicately, the brother he had betrayed.

**So, how is it? Tell me what you think. To be honest, it have slight plot from The Invalid Sky, a very slight one but a plot nonetheless.**

**Review and don't kill me!**

**Ciao ciao**

**Y.L**


End file.
